


I Had a Bad Dream Again

by muscatmusic18



Series: June Prompt Challenge [12]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Peg is a good mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Peggy’s there for comfort when her daughter has a nightmare.





	I Had a Bad Dream Again

It was quiet footsteps that awoke her, alarming her at first until she recognized the cadence. It was her daughter, Colleen.

At first she was comforted that it was only her daughter, heading for the kitchen based on the sound of the water running and the stove turning on, but glancing at the clock on her bedside table, she frowned. Why was Colleen up at two in the morning?

Peggy rose from bed, careful not to disturb her husband, and padded towards the kitchen, throwing her robe on as she went. As she sidled up to Colleen’s side, she put an arm around her daughter’s shoulders. “Did you put on enough water for me?”

Colleen smiled and leaned into her mum. “Yeah, it’s a full kettle.”

The two of them stood like that for a minute, listening to the water begin to boil, before Peggy pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead. “What woke you up?”

Colleen sighed, almost shamefully. “I had a bad dream again.”

Sympathy tugged at her heart as she pulled her daughter into a hug. These nightmares had been getting more and more frequent. “Oh, Poppet, I’m sorry.”

Colleen gripped her mum as she spoke, her words muffled by Peggy’s shoulder. “Every since you and Dad told me what you really do for a living, I’ve just been so terrified that one or both of you won’t come home. I know it’s stupid, since you’ve always come home, but I keep having these nightmares of you or Dad dead, and I’m just so afraid that it’ll come true.”

Peggy stroked her daughter’s hair. “It’s not stupid, darling. You’re entitled to feel what you do, and that doesn’t make it stupid.” She cupped Colleen’s face in her hands, wiping away a few errant tears with her thumbs. “You have a right to be worried. But I’ll always come back, Poppet.”

“But what if you don’t, Mum? What if there’s an accident and you or Dad don’t come home?”

Peggy sighed. “I wish I could say that won’t ever happen, but I can’t promise anything, especially in my line of work. But I work very hard to make sure that I’ll always come home.” She paused, studying her daughter’s features. “Before I had you, before I met your father, even, I used to accept that I would most likely die on a mission. Someone would get a lucky shot, and that would be my end. But since the first moment I held you in my arms, I decided that that’s not how I want to go out. I want to fight to stay alive, to see every one of you and your brother’s milestone. So since then, I’ve become more cautious. I assess the situation more, I don’t take as many risks, and if something feels wrong, I stay away from it. I still go out into the field, but my mission has changed, from saving the world to changing the world for you. And more importantly, my mission has changed to always coming home to my family.”

Colleen threw her arms around her Mum, content to just be held. Even as the kettle went off, Peggy just reached around and took it off the heat before wrapping her arms around her daughter again, feeling like Colleen was five years old again, the way she held on.

Colleen lifted her head a bit glancing up at Peggy. “You’ll always fight to come home, Mum?”

She smiled, brushing the hair away from her face. “Always, little one.”

Colleen took a deep breath, still clinging to her mother. “I don’t really want to be alone, after my nightmare. I know I’m too old for this, but can I sleep with you and Dad tonight?”

Peggy smiled tenderly. “Of course, Poppet.”

They walked back to the bedroom together, kettle long forgotten. As Colleen curled up in the bed, Daniel woke, slightly confused to find his teenage daughter in the bed.

He looked to Peggy. “Nightmare,” she mouthed to him, before curling up behind Colleen. He simple nodded before throwing an arm over both of his girls before falling asleep again.

Peggy waited until Colleen’s breath evened out and then a few minutes more before drifting off herself, safe, and at home.


End file.
